Prywatne lekcje Harry'ego Pottera i Albusa Dumbledore'a
Prywatne lekcje Harry'ego Pottera i Albusa Dumbledore'a (ang. Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore's private lessons) — zajęcia odbywane przez Harry'ego Pottera pod nadzorem dyrektora Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa, Albusa Dumbledore'a. Lekcje miały miejsce w trakcie szóstego roku nauki Harry'ego, w latach 1996 – 1997. Cel zajęć mały|lewo|250px|[[Kolekcja wspomnień Albusa Dumbledore'a|Kolekcja wspomnień Albusa Dumbledore'a]] Albus Dumbledore przeprowadzał lekcje z Harrym, by ten mógł poznać przeszłość młodego Voldemorta i znaleźć sposób, aby pokonać czarnoksiężnika. Podczas zajęć skupiono się także na proroctwie Sybilli Trelawney i próbowano rozszyfrować przepowiednię kobiety, dotyczącej Gryfona i Czarnego Pana, wierząc, że znajduje się w niej odpowiedź na sekret nieśmiertelności Lorda Voldemorta. Odpowiedzi próbowano znaleźć także za pomocą myślodsiewni, w której Dumbledore przeglądał swoje wspomnienia. Dzięki przedmiotowi można było odtworzyć retrospekcje nie tylko dyrektora, ale i innych osób, na przykład Horacego Slughorna. Podczas sesji analizowano narodziny Toma Riddle'a oraz jego dojście do władzy, a także szukano słabości czarnoksiężnika. Lekcje Pierwsza lekcja Po otrzymaniu listu od Dumbledore'a, Harry udał się na pierwszą lekcję 1996 roku w sobotę, o 20:00. Hasło do gabinetu dyrektora brzmiało: Musy-Świstusy. mały|250px|Ilustracja przedstawiająca Dumbledore'a i Harry'ego obserwujących wizytę Boba Ogdena u Gauntów Podczas wieczornego spotkania dyrektor wraz z Harrym przenieśli się za pomocą myślodsiewni do wspomnienia Boba Ogdena, byłego pracownika Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów i szefa Brygady Uderzeniowej Ministerstwa Magii. We wspomnieniu Harry był świadkiem spotkania między Bobem Ogdenem a rodziną Gauntów na obrzeżach Little Hangleton. Mężczyzna miał aresztować Morfina Gaunta, brata Meropy Gaunt pod zarzutem rzucenia zaklęcia na mugola, Toma Riddle'a. Ogden nie został dobrze przyjęty przez Gauntów, którzy rozmawiali ze sobą w języku węży, a gdy mężczyzna chciał wejść do ich domu, Morfin pobiegł do niego z nożem w jednej ręce i z różdżką w drugiej. Gaunt rzucił w Boba zaklęcie, które spowodowało, że wyciekła mu z nosa żółta maź. Ojciec Morfina, Marvolo Gaunt, zdenerwował się na syna i kazał mu wracać do domu, po czym, słysząc powód przybycia starszego mężczyzny, niechętnie zaprosił Ogdena do środka. Marvolo po usłyszeniu zarzutów względem syna wściekł się, a następnie zaczął wymachiwać przed Bobem rodzinnymi pamiątkami: pierścieniem oraz (podduszając córkę) medalionem należącymi niegdyś do Salazara Slytherina. Przedmioty te nie wywołały na mężczyźnie wrażenia, który ogłosił termin przesłuchania Morfina na 14 września. W tym momencie zza okna usłyszeli rozmowę między Tomem Riddle'em Seniorem i jego dziewczyną, Cecylią. Kiedy na jaw wyszło, że córka Marvolo, Meropa skrycie kocha się w mugolu, ojciec wściekł się tak mocno, że złapał ją za szyję i próbował udusić. W ostatniej chwili uratował ją Bob, który rzucił zaklęcie Relashio na Marvolo, a ten został odrzucony do tyłu. Chwilę później Bob musiał uciekać z domu, ponieważ rzucił się na niego Morfin, który miotał urokami w jego kierunku. Analiza wspomnienia Albus i Harry po zobaczeniu tego wspomnienia jeszcze przez chwilę rozmawiali. Dumbledore ujawnił, że Ogden wrócił z posiłkami z Ministerstwa, a Morfin i Marvolo zostali wysłani do Azkabanu. Wyszło także na jaw, że Marvolo jest dziadkiem Voldemorta i to po nim odziedziczył drugie imię. Równie istotnym faktem było to, że Meropa okazała się być matką Voldemorta, zaś mugol Tom – jego ojcem. Czarownica po zamknięciu rodziny w Azkabanie postanowiła skorzystać z wolności i prawdopodobnie podawała amortencję Tomowi Riddle'woi, aby się w niej zakochał. Mimo że zaszła z nim w ciążę, gdy przestała mu podawać eliksir, pewna, że mężczyzna ją pokochał, mugol ją zostawił. Po powrocie Marvolo z Azkabanu, ojciec Meropy zastał jedynie zakurzony dom i liścik pożegnalny od córki, do której już nigdy więcej się nie przyznał. Co ważne, we wspomnieniu pojawiły się późniejsze horkruksy Voldemorta: pierścień oraz medalion. Ważnym elementem był także Kamień Wskrzeszenia znajdujący się na pierścieniu, choć Harry nie znał jego znaczenia. Po rozmowie dyrektor pozwolił chłopcu zwierzyć się przyjaciołom, uznając ich za zaufane osoby. Druga lekcja Kolejne zajęcia odbyły się w październiku, w poniedziałek o 20:00. Harry i Albus na początku rozmawiali o matce Volvemorta, Meropie. Okazało się, że ciężarna kobieta, którą zostawił mężczyzna, błąkała się po ulicach i nie miała pieniędzy. W końcu za marne 10 galeonów sprzedała swój największy dobytek i pamiątkę rodzinną, medalion. Prawdopodobnie nie była świadoma wartości naszyjnika. Kobieta zmarła wkrótce po porodzie, zostawiając syna w sierocińcu. Po rozmowie Harry wraz z dyrektorem przenieśli się do wspomnień Dumbledore'a. mały|lewo|250px|Rozmowa Albusa i młodego Riddle'a Tym razem Harry był świadkiem pierwszego spotkania Albusa Dumbledore'a z jedenastoletnim Tomem Marvolo Riddle'em. Czarodziej przybył do sierocińca aby osobiście porozmawiać z młodym Tomem. Po krótkiej rozmowie z panią Cole, wychowawczynią chłopca, wyszło na jaw kilka incydentów, które miały miejsce z Tomem przez lata, w tym okoliczności, w których został przywieziony do sierocińca i różne „figle”, które płatał innym dzieciom. Podczas spotkania mężczyzny z Riddle'em, chłopiec początkowo był nieufny i ostrożny, sądząc, że Dumbledore jest psychiatrą, którego przysłały władze sierocińca, aby go przenieść do innego miejsca. Kiedy Albus wręczył dziecku list z propozycją nauki w szkole dla czarodziejów, chłopiec początkowo mu nie uwierzył i kazał zademonstrować magię. Dumbledore spełnił jego prośbę i podpalił szafę. Chłopak przeraził się, ponieważ myślał, że zaraz spłonie mu cały jego majątek. Profesor zakończył zaklęcie, nie niszcząc ostatecznie niczego, ale zwrócił uwagę na kradzione przedmioty, które znajdowały się w szafie – należące do innych dzieci z sierocińca. Domyślił się, że skradziono je zapewne przy pomocy nadużywania magii, a następnie nakazał Tomowi zwrócić rzeczy ich właścicielom oraz przestrzegł, że w Hogwarcie nie wolno łamać przepisów i kraść cudzych rzeczy. mały|250px|Albus wychodzący ze spotkania z Riddle'em Podekscytowany chłopiec był całkowicie przygotowany, aby uwierzyć, iż jest – jak sam to określił – „wyjątkowy”. Łatwo było mu przyjąć wiadomości, że posiada niezwykłe moce, których inni nie mają. Tom zapytał, gdzie może kupić potrzebne przedmioty do nowej szkoły, a po krótkiej instrukcji zapytał Dumbledore'a, czy jego ojciec był czarodziejem, ale nie uzyskał na to odpowiedzi. Pod koniec spotkania wyznał także, że umie rozmawiać z wężami, chcąc zaimponować mężczyźnie. Albus pożegnał chłopca i wyszedł z sierocińca. Analiza wspomnienia mały|lewo|250px|Dumbledore i Harry rozmawiający o wspomnieniu Po obejrzeniu wspomnienia, dyrektor i Gryfon przeanalizowali całe spotkanie. Harry zastanawiał się, czy Dumbledore czuł wówczas, że Tom zostanie tak potężnym czarnoksiężnikiem, jednak Albus przyznał, że nie spodziewał się tego, choć wiedział, że ma do czynienia z kimś naprawdę wyjątkowym. Niespotykana kontrola nad magią, którą władał Tom już w młodości, a także porozumiewanie się w języku węży wcale nie było często spotykane. Warto też zauważyć, że chłopiec wyrażał pogardę w stosunku do swojej matki, którą uważał za gorszą, a jej niski status majątkowy od razu przypisał mugolom, nie wierząc, by taka osoba mogła posiadać czarodziejskie korzenie. Kiedy Dumbledore wspomniał, że barman Dziurawego Kotła również nosi imię Tom, chłopiec skrzywił się, uważając to imię za pospolite i zwyczajne. Riddle chciał być inny od innych, osobny i znany. W ten sposób wkrótce rzucił zwykłe imię „Tom” i stworzył pseudonim „Lord Voldemort”. Wspomnienie również pokazało charakter Toma, który od małego był samowystarczalny, nie miał przyjaciół, wolał wszystko robić sam, a względem obcych osób był zamknięty w sobie i nieufny. Takie zachowanie rzeczywiście miało przekład na późniejsze życie Riddle'a i wizerunku Lorda Voldemorta – podczas gdy w szeregach miał wielu śmierciożerców, którzy otwarcie utrzymywali go w przekonaniu, że są mu całkowicie oddani, nie posiadał rzeczywistego przyjaciela i do końca życia nie traktował nikogo jako bliskiej mu osoby. Ważnym elementem tego wspomnienia był też fakt kolekcjonowania przez Toma różnych przedmiotów, które wcale do niego nie należały. Ta skłonność zasugerowała Dumbledore'owi chęć tworzenia horkruksów ze zdobytych trofeów i naprowadziła go na trop, w czym rzeczywiście mógł uwięzić swoją duszę Czarny Pan. Trzecia lekcja Kolejna lekcja miała miejsce na początku stycznia, o 20:00. Spotkanie Toma Marvolo Riddle'a z Morfinem Gauntem mały|Tom Riddle i Morfin Gaunt Początek spotkania opierał się na rozmowie na temat młodego Toma, który rozpoczął swoją naukę w Hogwarcie. Dumbledore wyjawił, że Riddle niemal natychmiast trafił do Slytherinu i być może od razu odkrył, że łączy go z Salazarem wężoustość. Szybko zdobył popularność w szkole, a na nauczycielach zrobił wrażenie nie tylko urodą i zachowaniem, ale i talentem magicznym. Mimo to odczuwał, że nie zyskał pełnego zaufania Dumbledore'a, z czego nie był zadowolony. Chociaż otaczał się grupą „zwolenników”, którzy byli prekursorami śmierciożerców, nadal był samotnym chłopcem. Wkrótce zaczął poszukiwać informacji na temat swojego ojca, będąc pewien, że to właśnie on był czarodziejem. Nie mógł uwierzyć, gdy okazało się, że matką, którą gardził, była czarownicą. W wieku szesastu lat udał się do posiadłości Gauntów. Odrzucił wówczas swoje imię i nazwisko i zaczął posługiwać się mianem Lorda Voldemorta. Harry i Dumbledore przenieśli się do wspomnienia. Trafili do domu Gauntów, obserwując, jak nastoletni Tom przychodzi do posiadłości. Na miejscu zastał swojego wujka Morfina, który siedział w fotelu. Na widok chłopaka początkowo wymienił z nim spojrzenia, a następnie ruszył w jego stronę z nożem i różdżką w ręce. Kiedy młody Riddle odezwał się w języku węży, zaskoczony Gaunt się zatrzymał. Riddle zapytał go o Marvolo, ale ten odparł, że jego ojciec od kilku lat nie żyje. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań, Tom dowiedział się, że bardzo przypomina z wyglądu swojego ojca mugola, który zostawił matkę i wrócił do rodzimego domu. Gdy Morfin zapytał go, kim jest, nastąpiła ciemność i wspomnienie się urwało. Analiza wspomnienia Dumbledore poinformował zaskoczonego Harry'ego, że powodem, dla którego obraz się zaciemnił, było to, że Morfin nie pamiętał niczego od tego momentu. Kiedy się ocknął, był w posiadłości już sam, a z jego dłoni skradziono mu pamiątkę rodzinną, pierścień. mały|lewo|250px|Albus i Harry podczas zajęć Albus opowiedział również o tym, że od razu w Little Hangleton rozniosła się wieść, że w salonie wielkiego domu leżą trzy ciała: Toma Riddle'a, jego matki i ojca. Ministerstwo podejrzewało, że za zabójstwo odpowiadał Morfin. Kiedy go znaleźli, natychmiast przyznał się do morderstwa, podając szczegóły i chełpiąc się w swoim czynie. Kiedy oddał swoją różdżkę, okazało się, że ostatnim zaklęciem przez nią rzuconym, była Avada Kedavra, co nie pozostawiło wątpliwości jego winy. Bez sprzeciwu został odprowadzony do Azkabanu i zmarł tam, a jedyne, nad czym ubolewał, była strata pierścienia. Dumbledore przyznał Harry'emu, że udało mu się odwiedzić Morfina przed śmiercią i wydobyć za pomocą legilimnencji od niego prawdziwe wspomnienie, jednak nie zdążył przekazać dowodu Ministerstwu, ponieważ Morfin zmarł. Wspomnienie to po analizie dało do zrozumienia, że w rzeczywistości za morderstwem stał nastoletni Tom, który po wdarciu się na posiadłość i uzyskania informacji na temat swojego pochodzenia, ukradł Morfinowi różdżkę, udał się do swojego ojca mugola, a następnie zamordował swojego ojca oraz dziadków. Po wydarzeniu zmodyfikował pamięć Morfinowi, zabrał mu rodzinną pamiątkę, czyli pierścień, a na końcu zostawił mu różdżkę służącą jako dowód całej zbrodni. Dumbledore poinformował Harry'ego, że za czasów, gdy Voldemort był niepełnoletni, Ministerstwo korzystało z systemu, polegającym na tym, że wykrywało magię używaną przez niepełnoletnią osobę, ale nie wykazywało bezpośrednio samego sprawcy. Z tego powodu polegali jedynie na zdaniu rodziców czarodziejów i czarownic, aby wyegzekwować posłuszeństwo dziecka. System jak się okazało w tym przypadku był zwodniczy, ponieważ pozwolił Voldemortowi zabić ojca i dziadków ze strony ojca, a także wrobić swojego wuja w zabójstwo rodziny. Fałszywe wspomnienie Horacego Slughorna :Przeczytaj więcej tutaj: Fałszywe wspomnienie Horacego Slughorna Podczas trzeciej lekcji dyrektor i Gryfon zajrzeli do jeszcze jednego wspomnienia, należącego do Horacego Slughorna. mały|250px|Mgła w filmowej adaptacji zasłaniająca i zagłuszająca prawdziwą wersję wspomnienia Znaleźli się na spotkaniu Klubu Ślimaka, podczas którego jednym z gości był młody Tom. Chłopiec poczęstował Slughorna ananasem oraz zapytał czy profesor Galatea Merrythought przechodzi na emeryturę. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań, nagle obraz zrobił się mglisty i słychać było tylko głos Horacego, ostrzegający Toma, że zejdzie na złą drogę. Kiedy mgła ustąpiła, uczniowie wydają się niczego nie zauważyć, że wydarzyło się coś dziwnego. Gdy spotkanie się skończyło i uczniowie zaczęli się rozchodzić, Tom jako ostatni został w pomieszczeniu i spytał Horacego o wyjaśnienie terminu horkruks. Wtedy ponownie pojawiła się mgła i słychać było jak nauczyciel mówi, że nie wie nic o horkruksach, a następnie wygania chłopca z gabinetu, zakazując mu ponownie poruszać tego tematu. Analiza wspomnienia mały|lewo|250px|Harry i Dumbledore po obejrzeniu wspomnienia Po obejrzeniu wspomnienia dyrektor oznajmił, że kluczowe informacje zostały zamazane przez Horacego, stąd we wspomnieniach pojawiła się mgła, która utrudniała zrozumienie rozmowy. Albus również stwierdził, że powodem zamazania był zapewne wstyd Slughorna i chęć ukazania się w lepszym świetle. Dumbledore następnie poprosił Harry'ego, aby ten postarał się wydobyć od nauczyciela prawdziwe wspomnienie, będąc pewnym, że będzie ono kluczowe dla zrozumienia sprawy i pokonania Voldemorta. Ponieważ Slughorn lubował się w przebywaniu wśród wyjątkowych osób, Potter idealnie nadawał się jako kolejne „trofeum” nauczyciela. Czwarta lekcja Spotkanie młodego Riddle'a z Chefsibą Smith :Przeczytaj więcej tutaj: Wspomnienie Bujdki mały|220px|Riddle i Chefsiba Smith Czwarta lekcja odbyła się w połowie marca 1997 roku o 20:00, w poniedziałek. Hasłem do gabinetu Dumbledore'a były tym razem Eklerki z toffi. Na początku spotkania Harry był zły na siebie i zarazem zawstydzony tym, że nie udało mu się do tego czasu wydobyć od Horacego Slughorna prawdziwego wspomnienia. Mimo to nie został skarcony przez dyrektora, choć Dumbledore był rozczarowany. Gryfon przeprosił go i zapewnił, że postara się bardziej i wkrótce zdobędzie wspomnienie. Dyrektor zdradził, że przedstawi mu na tej lekcji dwa wspomnienia, ale wcześniej pokrótce opowiedział o życiu pełnoletniego Toma, który skończył naukę z najwyższymi ocenami na każdym egzaminie, przez co wszyscy oczekiwali od niego spektakularnych rzeczy. Pomimo ofert, szczególnie od profesora Slughorna, aby zaangażował się w Ministerstwo Magii, Riddle wpierw poprosił o posadę nauczyciela Obrony przed Czarną Magią w Hogwarcie, której mu odmówiono, a następnie zatrudnił się u Borgina & Burkesa. mały|lewo|230px|Medalion, którego posiadania była Chefsiba Harry i Dumbledore zagłębili się we wspomnienie skrzatki, Bujdki. W tym wspomnieniu Tom Marvolo Riddle był już po skończeniu nauki w Hogwarcie i pracował u Borgina & Burkesa. Młody mężczyzna złożył wizytę starszej, tłustej i próżnej czarownicy Chefsibie Smith oraz jej skrzatce, Bujdce. Chłopiec obdarował gospodynię kwiatami, a ta udała, że karci go za rozpieszczanie jej i wsadziła kwiaty do wcześniej przygotowanego wazonu. Chefsiba była tak zachwycona Tomem i tak mu ufała, że pokazała mu jako pierwszemu swoje największe skarby. Wpierw przyniosła puchar Helgi Hufflepuff, jednej z założycielek Hogwartu, a następnie jej skrzatka przyniosła kolejne trofeum, medalion Salazara Slytherina, również jednego z założycieli szkoły. Przedmioty wywarły ogromne wrażenie na Tomie. Kobieta zdradziła mu, że kupiła medalion od Burkesa za sporą sumę, a ten odkupił go wcześniej od obdartej i biednej kobiety, która najwyraźniej ukradła medalion, ale nie miała pojęcia ile jest rzeczywiście wart. Na te słowa oczy Toma momentalnie zabłysnęły, ponieważ wiedział, że wspomniana kobieta musiała być jego matką, a medalion w rzeczywistości należał się jemu. Kiedy Smith schowała przedmioty, jej uśmiech na chwilę się załamał, gdy zobaczyła przebiegłe spojrzenie młodzieńca. Następnie kazała Bujdce zabrać przedmioty, zamknąć je gdzieś i zabezpieczyć zwykłymi zaklęciami. Analiza wspomnienia mały|Ilustracja przedstawiająca Bujdkę Po obejrzeniu wspomnienia, Dumbledore zdradził Harry'emu, że dwa dni po obejrzanej scenie Chefsiba zmarła, rzeczy z jej mieszkania zniknęły, a jej skrzatka została oskarżona o zabójstwo swojej pani poprzez wlanie jej trucizny do kakaa. Albus podejrzewał, że to Tom zamordował Chefsibę i zabrał jej puchar oraz medalion. Podobnie jak w przypadku Morfina, mężczyzna zmodyfikował jej pamięć, aby myślała, że otruła swoją panią, myląc cukier do herbaty z trucizną. Skrzata sama się przyznała, ale Ministerstwo uznało to tylko za nieszczęśliwy wypadek. Wkrótce później Riddle zniknął i nikt go więcej nie spotkał. Rozmowa Dumbledore'a i młodego Voldemorta Podczas tej lekcji Albus postanowił pokazać jeszcze jedno wspomnienie, które tym razem należało do niego. Znaleźli się w gabinecie Dumbledore'a. Do środka wszedł Tom Marvolo Riddle, ale jego twarz była nieco zniekształcona. Oczy zrobiły się przekrwione, a twarz biała jak śnieg. Mężczyźni napili się wina, a gdy dyrektor nazwał Toma po imieniu, młody Voldemort odparł niechętnie, aby się tak do niego nie zwracał. Chwilę później Tom poprosił Albusa o przyjęcie go na stanowisko nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią. Voldemort był pewien, że ma wiedzę o wiele bogatszą niż inni czarodzieje. Dumbledore jednak nie był chętny na oddanie mu tego stanowiska, a wręcz przeciwnie, zaczął na wierzch wyciągać informacje, które nie były dla Riddle'a przychylne. Dyrektor stwierdził otwarcie, że mężczyzna przyszedł prosić o posadę, której w rzeczywistości nie chce, w dodatku obstawiony świtą śmierciożerców, a następnie spytał o prawdziwe powody powrotu Toma do Hogwartu. Wściekły Voldemort słysząc odmowę, wstał i wyszedł z gabinetu. Analiza wspomnienia mały|lewo|250px|Rozmowa Albusa i Harry'ego Po powrocie do rzeczywistości, Harry momentalnie zapytał Albusa, czy poznał rzeczywistą przyczynę powrotu Riddle'a do szkoły. Dyrektor odparł, że ma kilka teorii, lecz powstrzyma się przed ich wyjawieniem, dopóki nie zobaczy prawdziwego wspomnienia Horacego Slughorna. Na końcu rozmowy Dumbledore zasugerował, że coroczna zmiana nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią mogła być spowodowana odmową tej posady Voldemortowi. Wspomnienie to ukazało, że od momentu zrezygnowania z pracy u Bogina & Burkesa, Tom szkolił się w dziedzinie czarnej magii na własną rękę, a wiedza przez niego zdobyta była tak wielka, że uznał się za gotowego powrotu do Hogwartu i ponownego proszenia o posadę nauczyciela. Warto zwrócić uwagę na zmiany, które zaszły w nim przez te lata: twarz zaczęła przypominać zniekształconą maskę, a oczy nabrały nienaturalnego koloru. Także zachowanie Toma stało się diametralnie inne – nie uśmiechał się naturalnie, a jeśli jednak to robił, to w sposób budzący przerażenie. Podczas rozmowy mężczyzn można zaobserwować, że mimo lat, Voldemort dalej darzył Albusa szacunkiem: choć dyrektor na przekór jego prośbie nie zwrócił się do niego nowym pseudonimem, pokazał mu wówczas, że nie godzi się na dyktowanie sobie warunków. Prawdopodobnym jest też, że bardzo dogłębna wiedza na temat działań Riddle'a oraz miejsca pobytu jego towarzyszy wzbudziły lęk młodszego mężczyzny. Rzeczywistym powodem propozycji Toma o posadę nauczyciela był fakt schowania w Pokoju Życzeń diademu Roweny Ravenclaw, czyli kolejnego horkursa stworzonego przez czarnoksiężnika. Wierzył on bowiem, że jako jedyny odkrył wszystkie zakamarki szkoły, a pokój ten przez nikogo nieodnaleziony, będzie idealnym miejscem na kryjówkę cząstki duszy. Prawdziwe wspomnienie Horacego Slughorna :Przeczytaj więcej tutaj: Wspomnienie Horacego Slughorna mały|210px|Harry i Dumbledore przed obejrzeniem prawdziwego wspomnienia Spotkanie miało miejsce zaraz po tym, gdy Harry'emu udało się wydobyć prawdziwe wspomnienie od Horacego Slughorna i udał się do gabinetu dyrektora, aby mu je przekazać. Dumbledore i Potter znów byli świadkami wspomnienia podczas przyjęcia w Klubie Ślimaka. Po ponownym zapytaniu Toma o przejście na emeryturę Galaeti Merrythought, Horacy oświadczył, że widzi Riddle'a za dwadzieścia lat jako nowego Ministra Magii i sam postara mu się to załatwić. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań znów towarzystwo się rozeszło, a w pokoju został tylko nauczyciel oraz młody Riddle. mały|lewo|250px|Rozmowa Horacego i młodego Toma Riddle'a Chłopiec zapytał Horacego o termin horkursów, a następnie, widząc zmieszanie na twarzy profesora, podstępnie zaczął mu ostrożnie schlebiać, wahać się i mówić niewinnym tonem. Zachowanie Toma skłoniło Horacego do wyjawienia mu informacji na temat nieznanego terminu. Opowiedział mu o rozdzielaniu duszy i dokonywaniu aktu morderstwa, co wzbudziło podekscytowanie na twarzy chłopca. Gdy zapytał nauczyciela o rozdzielenie duszy na siedem części, Slughorn wyraźnie się zaniepokoił i zaprzestał tematu, prosząc Ślizgona o utrzymanie tej rozmowy w sekrecie. Dyskusja jednak wywołała radość na twarzy Riddle'a, ale nie była to radość, która czyniła go przystojniejszym, a wręcz przeciwnie, czyniła mniej ludzkim. Analiza wspomnienia Prawdziwe wspomnienie Horacego olśniło Dumbledore'a i dało mu pewność nad teoriami, które do tej pory jedynie snuł. W tym momencie zarówno on, jak i Harry zdali sobie sprawę, że Voldemort dokonał wielu aktów morderstwa, a jego dusza jest rozdzielona na wiele części i znajduje się w przeróżnych przedmiotach. Podsumowanie lekcji mały|280px|Zanurzanie się w myślodsiewni Wspomnienia ukazane w myślodsiewni pozwoliły na przeanalizowanie działań Voldemorta i zaobserwowanie zmian, które w nim zachodziły przez wiele lat. Zachowanie małego Toma i jego alienacja względem innych mogła sugerować jego poczucie samotności wśród rówieśników i odczuwalną odmienność ze względu na umiejętności. Prawdopodobnie poczucie biedy, rekompensował sobie, kradnąc cudze własności. Pragnął być szanowany wśród innych, czuć się od nich lepszy – i rzeczywiście tak się czuł, wiedząc, że potrafi robić niezwykłe rzeczy. Poczucie strachu, które odczuwały inne dzieci, uważał za dobre, a wręcz niezbędne do tego, aby był szanowany. Z drugiej strony nie mógł odczuwać empatii i nie rozumiał niektórych słów, ponieważ został spłodzony przy pomocy eliksiru miłości. Szybko zaakceptował fakt, że jest czarodziejem – właśnie dlatego, że szukał potwierdzenia, które pozwoliłoby mu sądzić, że jest lepszy od innych osób, które są niemagiczne. Tom też od wczesnych lat brzydził się swoją matką, obwiniając ją o pozostawienie w sierocińcu. Uważał ją za słabą kobietę, a gdy odkrył swoje magiczne korzenie, automatycznie wykluczył z nich Meropę. Mimo tego, że był czarodziejem półkrwi, po przydzieleniu go przez Tiarę Przydziału do Slytherinu, utwierdził się w przekonaniu lepszości od innych, a sam siebie od razu powiązał z założycielem domu, Salazarem Slytherinem. mały|lewo|230px|Młody Riddle Szkolne lata Riddle'a pokazały, że świetnie umiał manipulować ludźmi, a gdy czegoś pragnął, potrafił idealnie wpasować się do otoczenia i wymagań danej osoby, czym szybko zaskarbił sobie sympatię i przychylność u wpływowych osób. Przykładem jest tutaj Horacy Slughorn, który widział w Tomie ogromny potencjał, a także Chefsiba Smith, której odpowiednie pochlebstwa wystarczały, aby w pełni zaufać Riddle'owi. Tom był bardzo inteligentnym i sprytnym człowiekiem, który umiał wykorzystać zdobyte informacje. Szybko zdobył krąg ludzi wokół siebie, którzy widzieli w nim przywódcę, a w przyszłości służyli mu jako śmierciożercy. Mimo to, przez całe życie nikomu w pełni nie zaufał, ani nikogo nie obdarzył uczuciem. mały|200px|Voldemort Voldemort miał wielkie plany, które z czasem wdrążał w życie. Od zawsze zafascynowany czarną magią, po poznaniu terminu horkruks, nie miał skrupułów, aby zacząć mordować, by osiągnąć swój cel. Riddle nie przyznawał się do winy, modyfikując innym pamięć oraz zostawiając ślady, które ewidentnie wskazywałyby kogoś innego. Zabijał nie tylko z powodu zemsty, czy nienawiści (jak w przypadku swojego ojca Toma Riddle'a Seniora), ale głównie ze względu na chęć zdobycia wartościowego trofeum. To właśnie cenne przedmioty wybierał na swoje horkruksy, a wiele z nich było bezpośrednio związanych z założycielami Hogwartu (poza Godrykiem), co sugeruje, że po skończeniu szkoły był nadal bardzo do niej przywiązany. Warto zauważyć, że mimo grozy, którą czarnoksiężnik budził, darzył szacunkiem Albusa Dumbledore'a, który jako jedyny nawet po przemianie w Voldemorta, zwracał się do niego po imieniu. Respekt, który budził w nim czarodziej ukazał chociażby w chwili, gdy Dumbledore odmówił mu posady nauczyciela, choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że Tom przyszedł na to spotkanie z obstawą śmierciożerców. Kluczowym wspomnieniem podczas zajęć było odtworzenie prawdziwego wspomnienia Horacego Slughorna, który w trakcie rozmowy wytłumaczył Riddle'owi pojęcie horkruks oraz zasadę stworzenia czarnoksięskiego przedmiotu. Dzięki niemu Dumbledore oraz Harry wpadli na rozwiązanie pytania, które było celem ich spotkań, czyli odkryciu sekretu nieśmiertelności Voldemorta. Różnice między książką a filmem [[Plik:HP6safd.jpg|mały|Okładka do filmu Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi]] * W filmowej adaptacji Harry'ego Pottera i Księcia Półkrwi ukazano jedynie wspomnienie Dumbledore'a, który odwiedza Toma w sierocińcu oraz dwie wersje wspomnienia Horacego Slughorna. Wszystkie pozostałe retrospekcje zostały całkowicie pominięte. * Choć w książce Dumbledore stwierdził, że Voldemort do stworzenia horkruksów wykorzystywał jedynie cenne trofea, pomijając bezużyteczne przedmioty, takie jak puszki czy butelki, w filmowej adaptacji powiedział, że horkurksem może być dosłownie wszystko. Nieco niespójności rozwiązuje jednak usunięta scena, w której Harry tłumaczy jego słowa, jakoby charakter Czarnego Pana nie pozwolił mu na wybranie losowych przedmiotów na swoje horkruksy. * W pierwszej części filmowych Insygniów Śmierci Albus stwierdził, że pierścień należał do matki Voldemorta, a nie do jego dziadka, zaś w drugiej części filmu Harry powiedział, że według Dumbledore'a pierścień należał do dziadka Riddle'a. Co ciekawe, przypisał medalion do matki Voldemorta, chociaż w filmie nie przedstawiono wspomnienia Gauntów, w którym zostało to wyjaśnione. Zobacz też * Lekcje obrony przeciw dementorom Występowanie * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) Kategoria:Wydarzenia en:Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore's private lessons fr:Leçons de Dumbledore